


Just a Suggestion

by Shayz



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Future, Alternate Reality, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Short One Shot, Sparky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayz/pseuds/Shayz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John shocks Elizabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> Born out of a "last word" challenge. I had to start the story using the last word from a previous post.

 

~~~

 

“Children…? As in… plural?”

“Five or six wouldn’t be so bad, would it?”

“You are talking about adoption, right John.”

“Elizabeth…” he raised his brows and pouted ever so seductively. “Think about the fun we’d have making ‘em.” He kissed her shoulder as his thumb traced down her arm, making her shiver. “Lots and lots of fun.” His lips moved toward her neck.

With a growled “arrgh!” She tossed the covers aside and stood up with her hands on her hips, stark naked, glaring at him. “Men! You think it’s all fun and games until…ohhh, wait!” She flailed her arms up in the air. “Push, dear. Breathe and PUSH! And there’s the screaming and the blood and the ohh yeah… unbelievable pain.”

John raised himself up on his elbows. “I hear they have great drugs for that nowadays.”

“And what about weight gain and stretch marks and bloating for nine – count them – nine months each and every time. Not to forget the lovely mood swings and cravings. We’re in a totally different galaxy with not exactly easy access to the local 7-11 for midnight ice cream and pickles runs.”

John’s brows wrinkled. “I though that was just a myth. The whole ice cream and–”

Elizabeth pulled the pillow out from behind his head and smacked him in the face with it. “You are unbelievable!”

John tossed the pillow aside, reached out and grabbed her wrist, firmly but gently pulling her back onto the bed. “It was just a suggestion.” He kissed her palm.

“Let’s have lunch on the balcony is a suggestion. Let’s have lots of children is a request. And not one I’m completely comfortable with…”

“Why not? The Wraith are gone. The IOA is dismantled and you are in charge of Atlantis until the next election. And even maybe longer if you get voted into office again.” His puppy dog eyes returned. “C’mon…” he rubbed her belly. “Everybody else is doing it.” He smirked and bounced his brows.

So they were. Even Rodney had managed to knock up Laura Cadman between their taciturn bickering. Carson and Kate already had the twins.

John slid his hand from her tailbone up her back and cradled her neck, his fingers gently prodding. Elizabeth felt her body melting away. He was evil, her John. He knew how to get what he wanted. He rose up and captured her lips and she sighed letting him guide her back down to the bed.

John moved her under him, slipping himself between her legs… again. His kisses left her mind dizzy and her heart racing. “We’ll… negotiate… maybe one.”

He trailed his mouth down her jaw. “Four?”

Elizabeth sighed. “Two… max. I’m not getting any younger, you know.”

John grinned at her. “Two pregnancies or two children.”

“What?”

He found that spot just behind her ear. “Twins run in my family,” he whispered then kissed her neck, nipping slightly and sending jolts of pleasure right through her, leaving her mindless and on the verge of bliss.

“Yeah… whatever…”

_fini_

* * *


End file.
